


Perfect Knockout

by Zehntacles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Command Grab, F/M, Hentai, Large Breasts, Lemon, Nipple Licking, Nuclear Wasabi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Command Grab is the most popular fighting game streamer online that's actually no good at fighting games and really good at being angry and pretty on camera.  Getting her to pay any attention to a lucky guy was a miracle, unless you happened to be a young fan who had been in love with her before she ever got famous.  Now the young FGC competitor Rush Down will attempt to earn the respect of a perfect knockout of a woman.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Round 1

Before everyone watched her Twitch channel, searched for nudes of her online and laughed at her rage compilations, I knew her. Before anyone called her Command Grab, I called her the Angry Booby Lady.

I was one of many kids at Creative, a play place for children ten and under who were left under the supervision of adults to watch us while we got to play with games, toys, paints and sometimes even make crafts. It was honestly a lot of fun. Most of the adults there were really nice and I enjoyed it when my father would drop me off for an hour or two. I'd try a little bit of everything that it had to offer, but I usually ended up back at the video games. 

Not that I didn't have them back at home, but usually I didn't get to play with other kids. At Creative I'd get to play two player games alongside other children and it earned me a few friends I still have to this day. It didn't really matter what the game was, I'd play just about anything I got the chance to and enjoyed it all. Video games were one of my favorite pastimes and for me they didn't really mean anything more than that. Just another thing to do with people I enjoyed. 

Then I met the Angry Booby Lady, and learned what fighting games were.

No one really knew her name at Creative, she told everybody that asked to call her “Auntie”. She was kind of weird compared to the other adults that worked there. While she spent time with us she was pretty nice but when she played video games she acted like a completely different person. It wasn't uncommon for her to pick on or tease other kids if she beat them in a match, even if they didn’t know what they were doing. Sometimes if she lost she'd outright yell at the kid she was playing against and accuse them of cheating. Other times if she won she'd call you a "scrub" and if you were a boy she would say you'd never get to touch her boobs in a hundred years. One time I swear I watched her choke a kid out in a leg lock and then do the same thing to her boss when she got in trouble for it. For the life of me I couldn't tell you how Auntie managed to keep her job but somehow she did, even after she finally got popular online and started making money from streaming. 

Years later I was too old to go to Creative anymore, but Auntie never really left my mind. Because of her something in me changed. I wanted to get good at video games. I wanted to be able to beat her at Street Fighter. I really, truly wanted to touch her boobs like she teased so often that she'd let you do if you could beat her. So I started practicing... a lot. I began labbing like crazy, studying as much as I could to get an edge: frame rate data, input lag, i-frames, animation cancels, I had to learn everything. Eventually I started my own Twitch channel with the name Rush Down and began to seriously study how to play. Other games still kept my interest and sometimes I'd leave fighters for a while to play a new single player game when it came out. But I never stopped watching Auntie’s streams, and making sure that whatever fighting game she was playing I'd try to be better than her. 

I played against CG online a few times and managed to win. She'd insult me of course without really knowing who I was, but that was fine. If Auntie was mad at you it was because she couldn't beat you. And she wasn't going to show you any respect if you couldn't beat her at her own game. The thing was I didn't want her to just say my name on her Twitch streams or to acknowledge me as a good player. I needed Command Grab to see me up close in person. It wasn't enough to just win against her, I wanted Auntie to know who I was again. Even if I was years too old to go to Creative anymore. So I came up with a plan.

Local tournaments were no good if I wanted to keep her attention. There were too many people at them and guys either wanted to win against her publicly or just wanted her attention as they flocked around her. If I was going to make sure she noticed me I had to find a place where I could keep her focus on me alone. There were some popular arcades in town that still managed to get new fighting game cabinets and I knew that sometimes she visited those places to compete against locals. So my objective became clear: I had to beat her the very first time we met again.

That wasn't easy to do. Not because she was so much better than me, but there wasn't much of a reason for people to go to arcades anymore regularly. I picked one day out of the week, one where I knew she didn't normally do her Twitch streams and I'd go there and spend some time playing on the Street Fighter V cabinet. Weekly I practiced, taking on anyone else that played as well and learning more and more. Weeks turned into months and eventually I’d been going regularly through the whole summer. The longer this went on the more I began to question what I was doing with my free time. Even if she did come here, played against me and I won, what would stop her from just calling me a scrub and leaving? Maybe I was just another idiot like those guys on her chat that always talked about how much they wanted to touch her boobs too. No one really special, just a horny dumb ass. 

"Hey kid, mind if I play?" A woman's voice asked from behind me, my heart feeling like it stopped as it hit my ears. I didn't mean to do it, but when my head turned back the first thing I saw was her chest. The yellow tank top she had on was gripped tight around her cleavage and brought direct attention to it. My head finally panned up to see the cocky smile on her face, long black hair wrapped up above her head in a tall hair bun.

"Yeah, that's cool." I answered, probably taking too long to control my breathing. She was even prettier in person than I remembered. 

"Hope you've had your fun cause I'm about to take over this machine from you." Command Grab said, dropping a quarter into the slot and interrupting my game against the computer. I suddenly became very aware of my own body and just how tall she was next to me. My legs were threatening to shake me right off my feet but I did everything to hold myself up. If she saw me get flustered just because she was next to me I was going to get laughed out of the arcade before I ever got my chance to impress her. 

"You're playing Karin, seriously kid? Don't tell me you're one of those weebs who only pick her for her classic costume?."

"She's my main." I explain, telling the truth. Not that I liked her just because she was a popular pick with a great model, but I needed to be sure I was doing my best in case this very situation finally happened.

"Oh yeah, let's see it then." Her choice on the screen moved over to Akuma, exactly who I figured she'd play from her years of streaming. "You're so screwed, hope you don't start balling after I corner your ass and body you into the ground.." 

"Girls don't like boys that cry when they lose." I replied to her taunt, Command Grab giving me a once over after that. To be honest I didn't even know why I’d said it. Sure those words were something I believed but I wasn't trying to sound cool right then. It just felt like I was acknowledging the truth. After that the fight was on, and it was embarrassing to say but I wasn't at the top of my game in the first round. I could tell she was feeling me out: zoning defensively, playing footsies, and sticking with safe combos. After watching so many of her streams online I knew exactly how she liked to fight and she wasn't taking me seriously yet. The first round went to me but just barely. 

She began muttering things at this point, saying how she let me have that round cause she wanted to see if I was even worth playing seriously. To my horror she came at me stronger and I was staggering. Somehow my nerve got shaken up and before I knew it she was pressuring me from a distance with fireballs. I was making amature mistakes, getting baited by her spam and allowing her to set me up into unbreakable attack strings. When the second round went to her the muttering stopped and she went on full blast, hurling insults my ways and calling me a bottom-tier loser like it was second nature coming out of her mouth. That was the worst sign of all, I was falling out of her sight. She'd already won in her mind. Above all that couldn't happen, no matter what I had to make a strong comeback and download her inputs. Beat her down before she could execute anything else.

The third round I played even harder than I expected to. My eyes became tunnel visioned on the screen and I never let her get that needed distance between our characters again. Instead I rushed her down and punished her for attempting any counters or breakers every false read I saw and laying into her with everything I had. She was leaning forward now, getting closer to the screen while we played for dominance but eventually there wasn't any way for her to turn the match around. I beat her with a command grab and she was growling like a chain saw. "Fuurrrrrrrrrrshch!" She slid out, impressively not swearing out loud in the middle of a public place. In a weird way I was proud, she didn't even accomplish restraint like that in front of the kids when I was at Creative. "Alright you little scrub, we're gonna run it back now, you cheap fraud." 

"If you want." I said, actually trying to sound cool this time. Her thumb hit the arcade cabinet rough as she shoved another quarter inside and got ready to play. It was just like I’d planned, now I had her full attention. All I had to do was keep it. To do that I'd been preparing for this mission for years with a simple goal; just keep winning. 

"Sonova-'' She growled out, losing another match to me. Another plunk of a coin filling the cabinet. "What kind of shiiiiirrrr!" Holding back another curse with another loss, another quarter slid in. "You've gotta be kidding me! You think those combos are clever!? You think that flow chart garbage makes you a good player!? Run it back!" Her words were barely directed at me anymore, almost yelling at the characters on the screen as yet another quarter went in. This went on and on. If it had been anyone else I would have quit by now, never having found it very fun to play against someone that just constantly complained out loud. But I needed this, I needed her to see me. When I finally got a perfect K.O. she let one slip. "Mother fucker!" She said clear as day, breath hot and chest heaving. Jacket having come off her shoulders long ago so she could focus on playing better. When her hand reached out to pick it up off a nearby stool I knew she was getting ready to leave.

"I'll be here next week if you want to try again." I said, looking to sound as cocky as I possibly could to taunt her. She snapped her head in my direction and I could see what might have been pure hate looking down at me. Eyes that locked on to my own with a glare that could murder. At that moment she may have actually been considering how to dispose of my body in the most discreet manner. 

"You think I'm coming back here to waste my time with some little gremlin!? Have fun playing with your own joystick tonight imagining those digital tits cause you sure as hell ain't ever going to touch a pair of real ones you virgin scrub tier midget. Try picking an actual good character instead of garbage like Karin next time, loser." She spat at me, turning to leave the arcade, nearly bowling over several other kids in her way. I waited until she left and then found a place to sit down to catch my breath, abandoning my game. There wasn't a need to play anymore today, it had served its purpose. 

"I did it... I won." I said, overjoyed and covering my mouth to hide the huge smile on my face. "I beat her! I beat her and she talked to me!" Despite my elation I did my best to hold back how happy I was. Not wanting her to come back in and see how much that it had meant to me. The most important thing was making sure she returned to the arcade thinking I didn't care one way or another about her. 

But I did care, of course. I watched her streams all that week to see if she happened to mention me at all. Nothing came up though, she didn't talk about going to the arcade or playing matches against anyone that wasn't a person online. Maybe she wanted to avoid letting people know where to find her? Even though I wanted to be sure I impressed her I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when she didn't say anything. Still with what little hope I clinged on to, I went back to the arcade that week to hold my spot at the arcade machine, waiting for her to appear. A few others played against me but most of them were gone after I beat them a few times, not really caring to actually challenge someone. I was about to give up the machine to the next kid that walked past me when the sound of a jacket falling on a stool was quickly followed by a quarter getting shoved into the slot. 

It was her again. I could feel myself gasp in surprise but did my best not to say anything. She wasn't looking at me, instead picking her character right away and going into the fight. Akuma again of course, Command Grab skipping past the opening animation for the characters to get right into the match. Gathering myself up I prepared to battle her again. This time I wasn't playing as Karin, but instead as Ken since he'd been a favorite of mine from a long time ago. 

The fact he was a popular one meant she had a better idea on how to fight against me. It didn't help that he wasn't my best character either. Maybe I was thrown off that she'd actually come back like I’d hoped because when we had our first match she wiped the floor with me. I looked over to see that she wasn't even cracking a smile, instead deadly focused on the screen. Deciding I needed to be as dedicated I pushed past the amazing situation I was in and focused on beating my opponent. It was closer this time but I understood how to get past her attacks, shut down her rushdowns and strike the openings that she left. By the third match I'd come into a pretty good understanding of what to do and while it was a closer fight I still came out on top. She responded to it with her usual grace. "Goddamn Ken playing cheap ass upper cutting punk thinking you can just do that all day like you don’t have a single other move to use!?" 

"Do you want to try again?" I asked her, CG glaring down at me and hitting the coin slot with another quarter. It carried on like that for five more matches. No matter how bodied she got, she grew more serious with each passing match and I had to admit she was pushing me into the red, but thankfully I managed to stay ahead of her. No perfects, not many clean wins and each match put me on edge but the victories stayed on my side where I needed them. My heart was pounding from being so close to her, knowing she came back all this way to play against me and me alone. "You're doing really good today, Auntie." 

"...wait, what did you call me?" Command Grab asked. I realized my mistake instantly, letting that name for her slip. 

"I... uh... just said you're playing really well this time." 

"Hmph. I'm not even really trying. You’ve got no idea what you're in for, kid." She said, seeming to go past my slip up as I let out a breath. "So, you play in any tournaments? I haven’t seen you at any of the locals around here." 

"Uh... sometimes, yeah. I do. Mainly onlines but not a lot..." I felt thrown off from the question, not expecting her to talk with me so casually.

"Oh yeah? Got a Twitch channel you play on?" She asked, I could feel her move closer and bop against me with her hip. When I tried to answer my concentration was broken by the fact my character was already getting hit in game. Quickly moving to recover from the attacks she was laying into me I tried to respond. 

"Rush Down! My channel name is Rush Down. But uh, the O is a zero." 

"You don’t say?" She sounded a lot more confident now as she took the first match easily. I didn't get it, how did she take over the fight that fast? "I've got a Twitch channel too." 

"Oh yeah? What... what's it called?" 

"I think you already know." She said, her hip bumping against me again. It wasn't enough to knock me off the controller but it felt like she was hitting me so firmly that it could shove me right out of my shoes. Before I knew it not only was I losing the match but she'd taken me out with a fully charged Critical Art. It was a completely flashy victory, the kind that was meant to rub your opponent's face in it. "Yeah! Finally put you in your place you little turd! What do you think of that!?" 

"I... I..." I was shook. Completely to my core. After just saying a few words to me she managed to mess up my game plan entirely. Everything I'd worked for to keep her attention, to keep her respect, falling down like a house of cards. The loss was so stunning that I nearly felt tears coming on. 

"Hey kid." She said, my head turning up to her. "No one's behind you, are we playing again or what?" I stopped to see that indeed no one else was waiting on us. It was just me and her at the cabinet. Mustering up my confidence I put a quarter into the coin slot and prepared to fight her again. "None of that fan service garbage again I hope."

"I can play other characters." I explain, picking Necalli this time instead. 

"Went with some garbage-tier jobber? Guess I can expect that from some little gremlin. At least you didn’t pick Blanka." She said with a mocking tone. I made sure to keep my wits about me this time though, even if she was actually chatting with me now I had to be sure I reclaimed my victory. The fight was still more even than I had expected but when I took the first round I could feel my confidence coming back. 

"I like your Twitch streams." I finally admitted to her, she already knew I was a fan after all by simple deduction. "They're fun to watch." 

"Heh, I bet. Lots of guys watch them all the time." She replied, though her joking tone was leaving as I managed to still hold the advantage in the fight. "Shit... hm... so, you were at Creative, huh?" The question made me almost let go of the joystick on the machine and she made sure to punish me for it, laughing as she did. "Damn kid, you're easier to read than your command inputs, you know that? One upset and it’s all over your face." The second match went to her after that, somehow every time she shook up my confidence the wins fell into her favor.

It was totally different playing against her like this. When I fought her online it had been under a different name than my Twitch handle to keep me anonymous from her. I wanted to see if I could win, if I could defeat her fair and square. It took some tries but after practicing I eventually learned how to fight her favorite characters and it earned me a few online victories and a lot of cursing through the headset into my ear. Naturally I was just one of dozens of people online to her then, just another face in the crowd for her audience to watch her get mad at. Like this though with her right next to me, it was hard to keep my heart from fluttering. Even when she was insulting me. 

"Yeah, I was at Creative." I admitted. "You taught me how to play Street Fighter when I was there." 

"No shit!?" She asked, sounding proud of herself. "Hm... jeez, how many years ago was that?" 

"Six or something, I think?" 

"Well you look too big to go there now, that's for sure." She replied. "Did I kick your ass before?"

"Oh yeah. You beat like every kid there mercilessly." Command Grab actually laughed remembering that, still sounding proud of herself. The fight carried on and somewhere along the conversation she managed to defeat me again. "You'd laugh like that too when you won." 

"Oh yeah?" She asked, smirking down at me with a cocky smile. "Mean old Auntie, huh?" 

"Actually some kids called you the Angry Booby Lady." 

"Pff! That a fact? Hm... well, looks like you lost to the Angry Booby Lady again, kid. Nice meeting you." Her hand reached down to pick up her coat, that's when panic hit me. She beat me twice, she knew my secret, suddenly I wasn't of interest to her anymore. There wasn't anything left to keep her here. I had to do something right now, something drastic. So I pulled the only move I had left. 

"Just a second!" I said, stopping her before she could put her jacket back on. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the money I'd been keeping folded together in a plastic money clip I'd won with tickets from this very arcade. It had been on these bills ever since I'd formulated this plan and they were finally going to see their day. "One more match. Winner takes all."

"You serious? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She asked curiously. 

"I've got... seventy dollars here." I said, flipping through the bills to be positive I was holding true to my word. "You beat me, it's all yours." She was looking at the money suspiciously, not really understanding what this was all about. But I had her interest now and that was what I needed. I knew she sometimes made more cash than this getting donations on her streams. In particular the ones where she would rage so hard she ripped her tank tops. But an easy seventy bucks should have been enough to keep her with me. 

"Alright, I'm listening." She said, setting her jacket back down. "So you got money you're putting up like we’re at the backstage of EVO, huh? What exactly do you want from me? Looking to get a mention on my channel or something?"

"If I win... if I win... then..." I swallowed a lump in my throat. This was it, the moment I'd been waiting for. "I want to touch your boobs..."

"...Bwah ha ha ha ha!" Command Grab laughed, nearly doubling over from what I'd just said to her. "Seriously!? Are you being for real right now?" Her reaction shook my confidence again but I was fighting hard to keep on my feet, if there was any time I was going to make good on this bet this was it. When she saw I didn't back down she shook her head. "You can't really expect me to agree to that." 

"Why not? It's a fair deal." 

"Are you an idiot!? Do you have any idea what you're even saying?" She asked, looking around to see if anyone was listening in on them. "Fine, let's see what you got." 

"Really!?" I asked, feeling my heart nearly leap out my throat. 

"But!" She corrected me. "Perfect K.O. You can perfect me twice in a row, I'll take you up on it." That made me stop. I knew she wasn't a slouch. It was possible to beat her with a perfect win but actually landing that would be tough. All it would take was one little hit and I'd be out of my money and my lucky shot. "Well?" 

"I'm in." I said, letting out a shaky breath." 

"Damn, kid. You got more guts than I'd expect." She said, handing me back my money. "Put that in your pocket before someone steals it off the machine."

"Okay." I agreed, the game having long come to an end before while we were talking. Putting in quarters we both took our sides of the machine again and chose our characters. Being at my peek was imperative so I took Karin. She was my one chance for victory.

"Going with the fan service again?" Command Grab teased. 

"I have to take my best pick or I'll lose." I explained. She didn't tease me any further after that, taking this just as seriously.

The first fight was a nail biter. She was acting more unpredictable and casual than usual, forcing me to guess her moves and be defensive. I couldn't tell if she was going easy on me or if this was a strategy but by playing slower I could feel all my hairs standing straight up with tension. After a match that went down to the last twenty seconds I'd finally managed to take her down with a well timed throw. Letting out a breath as I secured my first perfect K.O.

"Lucky break, little man. Lucky break." She said confidently, coming at me even harder in the next round. I responded in kind trying to fight her just as hard despite the added pressure. "Don't go fantasizing about me too much now or you're gonna lose focus." She said but it was the opposite. Knowing that my chances were finally so close all I could think about was my goal. Reaching it, finally getting to realize the thing I'd been imagining for years now. I was still untouched in the fight, still going strong. Wouldn't it impress her even more if I could win with a Critical Art? Seeing my chance I went for it.

And she countered me with a simple fireball that I ran straight into.

"No!" I said realizing what was happening, but it was too late. My perfect victory, my one chance, it was already lost. 

I still finished the match with her, even winning the fight in the end. But I lost the battle that mattered. As my character moved around while her victory animation played I reached into my pocket. Pulling out the money that she'd rightfully won. 

"Hey, kid?" Command Grab asked. "After you lost that second perfect you lost the bet, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I admitted.

"So how come you kept fighting?"

"Cause I'm not one of those scrublords that drops out of a game just cause I'm losing." I explained, lifting my hand up to give her the money. However instead of taking it she lifted up her jacket and put it on. 

"You want to see my motorcycle?" Command Grab asked and my head snapped up to look at her face.

"Uh... yeah! Yeah, I'd like to." I answered as she turned and motioned for me to follow her. Walking out behind her a few kids shot glances my way but no one said anything, which was fine as I couldn't really focus on anyone but the woman in front of me. Following her out of the arcade she led me to her bike which was parked just outside. She'd mentioned she had a motorcycle before on Twitch but I'd never seen it myself in person. "Wow, this is cool!" 

"Yep, paid for this with the donations I got beating down scrubs online. Reminder that I stand above all those fucking losers that can't match me." She said with a mean snicker. Picking up her helmet off the bike she tossed it to me, my hands flailing to catch it as it came flying my direction. "Put that on." 

"I... um... do you have one too for yourself?"

"It's sweet you're worried about me kid but I'm not about to have you smash your brains everywhere if we get in an accident." She explained, jumping on the bike and bringing it to life with a roar. Frantically I made sure to get the helmet on my head and jumped on the bike behind her. Clueless as to why she was having me come along with her but not about to refuse the invitation. My arms wrapped around her stomach and held on as we hit the road, the motorcycle engine pounding as loud as my heart. Every moment of this was pure bliss. 

We rode for a distance on the pavement until I felt the bike shift, Auntie yelling back that I needed to lean with her. Following her directions I moved with her body as she pulled into what looked like a minimart gas station that wasn't too far away from the arcade. She coasted the bike around behind the building and parked it, stepping off when the engine stopped. "Watch your legs, okay? The metal's hot on this thing."

"O-okay." I said, hopping off the bike as well and taking the helmet off. "Uh... Aun- I mean, CG, what are we doing here?" 

"Shut up for a sec." She instructed, walking up to a door and knocking on it. When there was no sound or answer she opened it up and looked inside. "Alright, it's vacant. C'mon." Motioning with her hand I did as she instructed, walking inside of what was a unisex bathroom for the gas station. Walking in behind me she locked the door, sliding her jacket off her shoulders. "Okay, so here's the rules. Only use your hands, anything I tell you to stop you stop when I say to and you don't go sharing this with anyone. Online or in person, got it?" 

"G-got it." I answered, still confused on what she was talking about. "So what are we-" That was when the shirt came off. "Whoa!" 

"You better believe 'whoa' is right." She said, setting her shirt on the support bar in the bathroom. "Honestly you're lucky this place was clean when I looked inside or we'd have stopped right here." 

"I... uh... great?" I said, eyes transfixed on the large breasts before me, held back by a blue bra she'd worn underneath. Turning around she looked over her shoulder at me.

"First test, noob. You want to touch these titties you gotta unhook this bra." Command Grab said, waiting for me to prove myself. Somehow this seemed like a more dangerous test than trying to get the double perfect, but being a coward wasn't going to get me where I was striving to be. Slowly approaching I put my hands on the back of her bra, pulling lightly and twisting to test it. "You really are a virgin, aren't you? Never even seen your mama's bra before?" 

"That would be weird to look at..." I complained, though held my words back as I eventually figured out to pull in on both sides and let the clasps fall away. 

"Beginner's luck." Command Grab scoffed, slipping the straps down her shoulders and turning around. "Don't pass out just cause it's more than you've ever seen before." Cupping her palms over her breasts she let her bra fall forward and revealed her chest to me. 

"Damn!" I blurted out. Not meaning to swear but the emphasized word expressed my excitement as it came out of my mouth. They were big. I already knew they'd be big but somehow in front of me they were bigger than I ever imagined. Beautiful too. She was like some kind of goddess, the kind of woman you'd see drawn with exaggerated proportions on fan art about video game girls. Looking up at her eyes and took a step forward and laid my hands on her breasts. 

"You're on a timer so you better make the most of it." She explained, my hands getting to work as I felt the soft skin beneath my fingers. I gripped lightly, squeezing her breasts and lifting them up lightly to feel their weight.

"You're really pretty..." I muttered, my fingers finding her nipples and rubbing my thumbs against them. 

"Shit, I feel bad for whatever girlfriend you somehow get after this, having to follow up after me." She said in her normal cocky tone. Though my focus was on the feeling of her nipples against my hands. They were becoming stiff and harder to the touch. I lightly rubbed them between my thumb and finger with a small pinch. "Careful there, these ain't fucking water ballons y'know." 

"Sorry." I say, approaching her closer. "Hey Auntie, can I use my mouth?" I asked, seeing her expression change to one I didn't expect. Hard to identify but she didn't look upset. Instead a little flustered herself. 

"Don't call me Auntie when we're like this..." She mumbled. "Fine, make it quick." With permission given I moved forward and sucked at her breast, licking her nipple as I sucked at the skin in my mouth. I could hear her make small panting noises as I did, my head moving to her other breast and being sure to do the same while my hand took the place of my tongue. "Fuck... are you... trying to get a drink or something down there? Sucking hard enough on ‘em." 

"Mmm." I groaned, not really wanting to take my mouth away from her skin. It was hot, tasted like sweat but still somehow exactly the thing I'd wanted against my tongue for years now. One of her hands came up on top of my head and began to stroke my hair. The positive feeling of her fingers touching my head made me bolder. My mouth licking over to her other nipple and sucking at it while squeezing her breasts in my hand. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever done in my life.

"Alright... fuckin' hell… alright! That's enough! Time’s up." She said, pulling my head away from her chest. I looked up at her eyes to see the red blush on her cheeks as she stared down at me, both of us panting hard. "Shit, you’re gonna suck my titties off if I let you go any further..." 

"...wow." I said in amazement, Command Grab putting her bra back on while I stood there catching my breath. It probably hadn't been more than a few minutes but it felt like the most blissful moments of my life. As she slid her shirt back on CG snapped her fingers at me. 

"Hey kid, money." 

"Huh? Oh uh... yeah." I said, totally forgetting that in reality I had lost the bet we made. Handing my hard earned cash over she took it out of the money clip and counted it out. 

"Thirty... thirty-five... eh, forty is good for gas." She said, putting the rest of my fives back in the clip and handing it to me. 

"You don't want all of it?" I asked confused, she had won it fair and square after all.

"It's fine, you got one perfect after all and didn't cry like a bitch when you lost." Turning to the door CG opened it and peeked outside. "Okay, no one's looking. C'mon." Ushering me out we exited the bathroom together, CG sitting on her bike and untwisting her hair in front of me. 

"I really love how your hair looks." I admitted to her. "It's so long." 

"Pain in the ass to wash, don't know why I keep it." She said, slipping her helmet on to her head after tying her hair back into a ponytail. "Hey kid, go back to that arcade next week." 

"Okay, sure thing!" I responded, CG nodding in return and firing the engine of her motorcycle up. Without so much as a wave she was off onto the road again, leaving me behind. Thankfully we weren't far from where I had to catch my bus, not that I would have complained to her. She'd already given me more than I ever asked for. Walking away from the gas station I sat down on a bench and waited for the bus to appear, thinking back to what had just happened. 

She had teased me, made fun of me, called me names and bossed me around. But despite all of that I managed to earn her... respect? Interest? I wasn't sure what but I knew that for me it was over. I was in love.


	2. Round 2

Ever since that day at the arcade with Command Grab, I'd made it a point to not watch her streams through the rest of the week. Previously when I'd beaten her at Street Fighter I'd been hoping she'd mention me to her viewers, but now I didn't want to know what she might say. It was silly to think she'd even mention to her followers that she'd let anyone touch her body after they beat her at a video game, but the idea she would describe it as something she didn't enjoy was too much for me to take. I had to let the memory stay preserved as it was now. Holding on to those thoughts of us together and letting them carry me through the week until she'd agreed to meet again.

Truthfully I had no clue why she was interested in meeting again after the last time. She'd come before to get revenge against me for beating her repeatedly, but to think she'd want another go after I won the bet was confusing. Did she actually like the time we spent together? That seemed too hopeful to consider, I couldn't think of a single time I'd ever heard her speak of enjoying the company of another person. Almost as if she got real pleasure out of bullying people and that's all they were there for to her. Who knew what her real motives were, not that it mattered anymore. I was too far gone in love with her to say no at this point if she asked me for anything.

Arriving at the arcade around the same time she'd shown up last week, I hung out near the Street Fighter V machine and waited for her to arrive. Someone else was already playing it but I didn't feel like trying to force them off. May as well save my quarters for the real reason I'd come here. I pulled my phone out to pass the time, really hoping she didn't cancel on me or intend to ghost me and was laughing at home while I was here waiting for her to keep her promise.

Thankfully after a few minutes I had an answer when a hand tapped my shoulder. "S'up gremlin, ready to get your ass beat today?"

"Hey, CG. If you think you can do it this time." I replied, trying to hide the joy at seeing her face again. She actually showed up for me like she said she would. Not only did Command Grab know who I was but she was setting up times to hang out with me. It was almost like we were on a real date. But I had to be sure she didn't realize how excited I actually was. "Want me to challenge this guy to get him off the machine? He's on the good side and I know you prefer it."

"Thought you might be eager to play that again, but I got a different idea today." CG said, leading me on a short trip through the arcade in front of another machine. "Let's see if you're any good at Tekken. You still got that money clip from last week?" She asked with an arrogant grin, all of this taking me by surprise. I knew she wanted a chance to beat me for her own ego but I never thought she'd change games from her favorite series.

"I've only got forty this time around." I said, pulling my money clip out of my pocket to show her the wad of fives I'd collected. Throwing more into the pile from the last week when she had taken a cut of it for herself. There had been no way to tell ahead of time if she would have wanted to do another bet but just in case I kept it high enough for her interest.

"Not bad, squirt. You feel up to doing some matches and then putting it all on the line?" Command Grab asked confidently. She was wearing a green hoodie today that covered any revealing cleavage but did nothing to hide her wonderful figure, along with some black tights underneath her shorts and sneakers. I was hardly dressed differently from our last two meet-ups, not that it mattered to CG; I doubt that anything we had on was as important to her than a match.

"I don't mind a warm up if you think we need it."

"Good, this way there can't be any excuses when I crush you." She said in agreement and approached the cabinet, both of us sliding quarters in and choosing our characters. Command Grab went straight to picking Lili while I landed on Lars. "I'll give you about three fights to get comfortable before we start. Don't want you complaining that it's unfair."

"I'm okay with that." I said, noting the unusual cockiness in the way she was carrying herself. None of the rage from when I beat her on Street Fighter last week was present. She was even being oddly generous to allow a few practice rounds. Spoiling her mood was the last thing I wanted but it was so uncharacteristic I couldn't help myself. "You're looking really happy today."

"Course I'm happy, there's nothing better than schooling a scrub that needs to learn his place." The fight began and CG wasted no time in rushing and locking me down; she leaned in forward and stared at the screen with a toothy smile as she sidestepped my attacks. To her credit she made a great counter in choosing the best sidestepping character against a guy who's main weakness is side steps. The first round went to her handily. "That's right! How was that for a lesson!? Having trouble without your waifu bait Karin to fall back on anymore!?"

"You've been practicing." I commented, knowing that she played a variety of games but she was almost always on some version of Street Fighter. The few times I'd seen her play Tekken she usually quit before the stream got too far in and would fall back to a different game or just talk to the chat directly through her webcam while she cooled off. Right now though she was showing some dedicated skill.

"Didn't watch my stream this week, did you?" She asked as I shook my head in response, the next round already under way. "Really? I thought you'd be recording every day after what happened last week."

"I... uh... just didn't... think about it." Answering, not wanting to admit that it would have hurt my feelings if she said anything mean about me to her fans. She got a sly grin and punished me in the game for my lack of focus.

"Too bad, kid. I've been doing a little training. Guess if you didn't get so horny staring at my tits you would have known what I was up to." The fight ended as Lili comboed me against the wall before the victory was cemented for her. "Ha! That's one in my favor, nothing for you! Remember, girls don't like boys that cry when they lose."

"I'd never forget that, Auntie." I said to her, the grin dropping from her face for a second. Weirdly enough, that name seemed to hit something in her core; a way past all the arrogance, anger and bravado she carried with her. For a second I thought she might lecture me but instead she poked the side of my head with her finger lightly.

"New rule: don't use that name out in public, okay?" She instructed, sounding serious.

"Okay, I understand... CG."

"Good. Now pull out a quarter and get ready to lose again." She instructed and I did as I was told, moving the selection over to Kuma this time. As she watched me pick my character Command Grab actually laughed at me. "Are you sure you've played this before!? You picked the bear!"

"I've played Tekken." I responded confidently, CG ignored me and came just as hard as before. She wasn't wrong though, I wasn't very good with Kuma and she was quickly making short work of me even when I attempted to fight back and win a round. In normal Command Grab fashion she was laughing and celebrating her wins publicly.

"This is a slaughter! This is a massacre! Someone should call PETA cause I'm beating this bear so bad, he's going to be a rug in my apartment. You're looking at the screen, right runt!?" She kept on going over and over as she won her fight, nearly getting a perfect but not quite there as I landed in some hits before the fight ended. When it was over she turned to me with a grin. "Y'know kid if we're going to do a bet I'd at least like to feel good about winning the money."

"I think I've got enough practice now." I told her, pulling the money clip out of my pocket.

"Cocky little midget, aren't you?" She said. "Look... I'm gonna give you a pass if you want. I'll let you walk away if you just admit I'm better than you." She said, unable to keep the prideful smile off her face. She was riding high on her victory and feeling very pleased with herself, the emotions written all over her face. But I wasn't about to back down just yet. Deep down in my heart I knew turning tail and running would make her happy but also make me look like a loser in her eyes.

"I'll make sure I can't back out. You can hold on to this if you want." I said, passing the money to her. Her smile left when I offered her the wad of bills.

"You sure about this?"

"Positive." I nodded to her, CG taking the money in her hand and looking at it.

"Hey kid." She began. "If you're gonna make a habit outta stuff like this don't go handing your money over to any rando. They could just walk off with this wad and rob you like a sucker."

"Yeah but... I trust you." I said, speaking the truth. She shook her head and pulled the front of her hoodie open, pushing the bills between her cleavage for safe keeping.

"Lucky me..." She commented. "Alright, I win and this cash is coming home with me." CG said, giving her chest a tap and causing it to bounce. My eyes watched that action closely and I saw her smirking at me since she knew my attention was focused on them. "You win... and I'll let you fish out the prize pool to take it back for yourself."

"I'll play for that." I agreed as another quarter was put into the machine. This time landing on Hwoarang for my character. Naturally she scoffed at my choice.

"Going for a popular pick this time? Hope you didn't need that money." She said, though this time the fight began differently. I got the first hit in and was the one applying pressure with persistent combos, as every attempt she made to break through my offense was met with a kick that disrupted her. "Spamming shit left and right, it's not gonna save you..." She mumbled, but was unable to recover as I blocked the Rage Art she used to try and recover ground. In the end, she lost to me and the round was mine. "Alright. Okay... that's fine. Good to see this won't be such a one sided fight. Don't let me get bored." The next fight began, the first hit was mine once again as CG became less confident. "Don't let me get bored now. Don't let me get bored now!" Her voice was rising as the fight continued, things becoming even as she started whiffing more, but when she attempted her Rage Art towards the end of the fight again it landed, allowing her to clutch the win on the second round. "Yeah! Too bad kid, you should have practiced more."

"One more round to go." I said quietly and her head turned to me, the cocky smile gone as she gave me a far less playful and more aggressive bump with her hip into my side. Even if it made me lose my balance for a second, I still landed the first hit in the match.

"Cheap ass character, no skill, no effort, just spamming attacks, JUST SPAMMING ATTACKS ALL DAY, all you can do is just throwing kicks! Is that all you can do?! Just throwing kicks? I'll show you kicks, I'LL SHOW YOU KICKS!" I got her life bar into the red again, and when she went for her Rage Art for the third time, I blocked it once again just as easily. "Fuurrrrcck!" CG growled out as the third fight went to me, her demeanor changing completely. Chest heaving as she breathed in and out and her grin was gone, replaced with the common face of rage that I weirdly found just as attractive as her smile. For one second I started to wonder why exactly I liked seeing that expression on her before she broke me out of the strange thought. "AGAIN!"

"We can go again." I asked. "So... are you gonna give me more money if I win the next one?" I was letting the computer play on the arcade cabinet, not really wanting to continue with Hwoarang anyway as my next character choice.

"Shit... fine. You win again I'll let you keep your money and I'll... let you have what you got last time. But you can't play that cheap ass shit, no good Tekken player would play a garbage pick like him. Choose someone else, deal?"

"That's a deal for me." I said, letting the computer beat me as we put two more quarters into the machine to play. CG hesitated over Lili but instead moved her choice to Asuka. Admittedly I didn't know her play style with that character and this time I picked Kazuya as my own. I was more cautious this time, letting her come at me wasn't a problem as she had a desperate need to beat me senseless.

"Think you can read my moves, think your slick, think you're good, try to perfect this shit!" She said much more clearly now, no longer mumbling her insults as she fought against me. Her habits were easy to read; even with a new character as I was able to keep the match evenly paced against her, pushing the first round into my favor. Command Grab breathed out a long, hot breath like some sort of enraged dragon getting ready to unleash hell on some villagers. Though her ferocious blast came in words instead of flames. "Try to punish me, try to push me against the wall you're garbage, straight garbage! Oh shit, I got you now I got you, no coming back from this you're beat, you're done you're finished!" The slight advantage she had in the game was stopped short when my life was reduced enough that I could get my own Rage Art. CG's knuckles whitened from gripping the control stick as she watched her life get tapped away until nothing was left. When the fight ended she looked straight into my eyes, her own filled with hate as if she was going to perform her own Rage Art on me right then and there in the arcade and end my life with it.

"...best of three?"

"DAMN RIGHT!"

"We can do that but... are you offering something more?" I knew I was pushing a line this time, but with the cards stacked in my favor I didn't see any reason not to try it. When I posed the question Command Grab looked away from me as if she didn't know what else she could offer in this bet. Something about her anger buckling against uncertainty struck me in a weird way and all of a sudden the idea of her face actually looking sad made my heart drop. "I mean... like... it's not important." Backtracking, I looked away as well. "It's stupid, I'm sorry I asked. We can just call it even if you want."

"Hey." She said, calling my eyes back to her own. "You trying to back out of our bet?" Command Grab asked seriously.

"But... you didn't look happy..."

"Listen kid, I don't want anyone's pity. You understand that?" She explained, crossing her arms under her chest. "I'm not some weak little flower that's gonna fold up just because things get tough. Girls don't like boys that cry, but they don't like boys who don't treat them with respect either."

"Didn't you let me back out of it earlier though too?"

"That... that's different if I do it." She said, looking away from my eyes again. "Don't ask me to explain. Just pick your best character, we're going again and if you win I'll keep my end of the bet and then some. But you better get at least a perfect."

"...deal." I agreed, shocked at how determined she was to keep to the agreement. When we approached the game again I let the computer defeat my old character so we could drop in two more quarters.. The selection screen was brought up and CG went straight to her absolute favorite choice in any fighting game, even in a crossover from Street Fighter: Akuma. My selection landed on King and I could hear her mumble the word "Furry" at me, almost as if she was saying insults without consciously thinking about them. When the fight began CG immediately tried to put distance between us. She had a massive advantage at long range with her character choice and knew it against mine. Unfortunately for her I'd predicted this action and closed the gap, catching her in a throw animation.

This became the theme of the fight, Command Grab seemed to abandon the idea of small attacks to get the better of me, instead favoring to try and overpower with fireball spam and other signature moves. The moment an opening appeared though I pounced on it, pulling her into long strings of throwing animations that she couldn't escape from, which were accompanied by long strings of insults from her. "Rolling around with those dumb ass unblockable throws, cheap ass furry character. Is that what you want to be rolling around with? Some girl while wearing your furry outfit looking stupid as hell, he looks stupid as hell! Is this garbage over yet?! FUCK did you do it again?! You sonovabitch, pulling off this shit, it's dumb as hell, it's dumber than those stupid Rage Arts! You better not throw me again you better not grab me again FUCK!" When the game was finally over I'd secured two perfect wins, this fight even more one sided than any of the previous matches we'd had. She glared at me. "What the fuck is this?"

"What?" I asked, confused by what she was referring to.

"I was kicking your ass and you were picking stupid characters like the goddamn furry bear and now all of a sudden you're pulling off perfects with high tier picks. Were you actually watching my streams and practicing? Did you lie to me?"

"I'd never lie to you Aun- I mean, CG. Never." I said, catching myself before I said the wrong name to her. "But you only asked if I watched your stream. Not if I've played this before. I was playing Tekken before you ever even taught me how to play Street Fighter."

"Shit... can't believe I got suckered by a midget." She gave me a smack on my back as she walked to the exit of the arcade and I followed along behind her. Somehow the victory this week felt different than the last. As if I'd done something dirty to win it. Once we got out to her motorcycle I couldn't hold it in.

"Hey, Command Grab... sorry if you feel like I tricked you."

"Jeez, don't go apologizing to me cause you won. You got any idea how that feels?" She explained, throwing her motorcycle helmet at me as I caught it in a panic before it could knock into my head. "My own fault for not even thinking you might have played it before. Now hop on and hold on tight, we're going for the distance this time." I did as she said, sitting behind her and holding tight around her stomach as the motorcycle roared to life and we hit the road. It was only my second time riding one and I was already seeing why she liked it so much, the two-wheeled experience and thrill was exciting. Once again I followed her instructions on when to lean with her and made sure not to talk so I wouldn't be distracting. Relishing the fact that I was hugging her from behind more than a little bit. Watching the street names and landmarks we eventually pulled into a parking garage of an apartment building and CG stopped in a designated space. "Alright, follow close behind and don't talk to anyone, okay?"

"Okay." I said, keeping pace behind her. Observing the halls as I followed her, never asking where she was taking me and assuming it had to be her home. As she led me forward I thought about how strangely ordinary it all was. Originally I knew her as a caretaker at Creative, then as an online game streamer and now this was her as... a person? A regular person leading a regular life. Through all the admiration and praise she got online, this was what all of us were behind the scenes at the end of the day. Just another person leading their life. She stopped and I took note of the apartment number before she opened the door and invited me in after her.

"Shoes off at the door." She instructed, kicking her own off while I did the same. Following after her I took a moment to take in her place. In the corner I could recognize her streaming area, familiar chair and behind it on the wall pictures she hung up as background for the camera. One was a poster for Tekken 7, likely put up because she'd been practicing the game earlier in the week, and the other was a fanart picture of herself that she likely commissioned and had printed out. Beyond that, there was a shelf with what had to be all her games randomly stacked together along with books and DVDs. Collectibles from different games I could and couldn't recognize were all about, some of them were gifts from fans I'd seen her unbox in the past. There was a couch that her personal arcade stick was resting on and several game boxes laying around the different systems on her entertainment center. Interestingly enough the kitchen was the cleanest part of the house, though there wasn't much on the counters in terms of cooking utensils. Her coffee maker was the most prominent thing to be seen. "So, feeling nervous being in a real woman's place?"

"It's... different." I answered her truthfully. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yep, all mine. I don't really want to share my space with anyone else." She explained, walking into a hall and opening the door to her bedroom. I wandered around a little, making sure to keep my hands to myself but still wanting to take in the details. I noticed a few smaller things, like a fully stuffed trash can beneath her computer desk and some clothes tossed about that I'd missed before. Coins were on the carpet in various places as if she was dropping them whenever she emptied her pockets, making me realize she probably didn't vacuum regularly. Were all adults this dirty on their own or was this just part of her daily habits? "Hey kid, are you coming in here or what?" She shouted from her bedroom and I followed the sound of her voice.

"I thought you were changing and wanted some... privacy..." I'd been partially right, as she was now without her hoodie and wearing just the black bra she'd been hiding beneath it. Still in her tights below the waist but I could see the hem of her pink panties peeking out over them. Seeing me stop in my tracks she smirked and motioned with her finger to come closer. Despite how beautiful she looked before me I couldn't help but take in the sight of her room. She had a framed Street Fighter V poster on her wall featuring Akuma and Ryu, along with some others that looked like they were for movies or bands I didn't recognize. Her bed was unmade, covers tossed aside and an imprint that showed me where she slept. There was a pile of what must have been dirty clothes on the side of the bed near her closet and on the other side, a yellow bean bag with some headphones near them.

"Alright you little scrub monster, come with me." She said, taking me by the arm and leading me to the bean bag. She directed me to sit down on it and I did as I was told, swallowing a lump in my throat not having expected to end up here of all places today. Leaning forward she looked down at me. "First of all fish that money out of my tits, can't work with it in the way." Following her direction my hand slipped in between her breasts, feeling the warmth from her body heat and the small coat of sweat from wearing the hoodie. Gripping hold of the bills I pulled them out and realized the clip wasn't on them anymore. "Are you serious right now? Get that thing out of there!" She complained and my hand went into her cleavage much more hurriedly this time as I felt around until I got the plastic money clip, setting it along with the cash on the nearby nightstand. "Clumsy ass virgin can get a perfect win on a broke as fuck Tekken machine but can't touch some tiddies without shaking." Lowering herself down onto her knees in front of me she sighed. "Alright, same rules you little spamming gremlin. You want this reward, you gotta get this bra off yourself. Any time I say stop, we stop, no arguments. Do you understand?" She explained and I nodded in return. "Okay, first test, see if you can get it on your first try."

She leaned forward to me and I leaned in as well, hands reaching around to rest on the clasp of her bra. In the position we were in I had to squeeze against her and my chin rested on her shoulder. With my arms hugging around her I forgot for a moment about what my hands were supposed to be doing and leaned in to the embrace, feeling the side of her face press against my own cheek. Luckily I managed to undo her bra with little effort but I didn't pull away after. Still leaning in and letting my arms grip around her body. Until her hand raised up on my chest and pushed me back on to the bean bag. "Well, are you going to pull it off?" She asked me and I leaned up again to quickly remove her bra, admiring her figure as she stretched her back out. "Being nervous is only cute your first time. After that you're just making a girl impatient."

"I... understand." I didn't really understand at all as my mind was too cloudy to really focus on anything but the topless woman before me. She gave me a bored expression, looking down then back up at my face again.

"Hey. Take off your pants already." She instructed and I obeyed, trying to hide how nervous I was actually feeling at this moment. Pulling them down along with my underwear she looked down at the erection I'd been trying to hide ever since I got on the motorcycle with her. She laughed to herself and I felt her soft hand grip around it. "So this is what you're working with, huh? Not terrible I guess." Her fingers began to rub my erection, my body leaning back as I couldn't hold in the moans. "Jeez, look at you getting that loud from a little handy. Does it feel that good, scrub?"

"It... it really does..." I admitted, never expecting something this direct from her when we met earlier today. Her lips turned into a cocky smile as she watched me squirm under her touch.

"Guess you've never been touched by a girl before in your life, huh? Loser." She taunted, though I didn't feel like complaining as her grip tightened. "Don't go blowing your load just yet or you're not gonna get to enjoy the main event." Leaning forward her hand came off and I could hear her spit on to me. I wasn't sure what was happening at first until her hand came back to my cock to make it slick with her saliva. Once she was satisfied with the coating her hand left me again. "That's as good as I'm getting it for you today. Better prepare yourself, squirt." Leaning forward nearly on to my lap I felt her breasts squeeze around me, her hands gripping their sides as she stroked my cock with them. Her breasts raised up and dropped down onto my legs, the pressure between gripping me all the while. I couldn't help but breathe harder and moan from the pleasure. "Fuck, you're louder than me when I'm getting off. Really having fun with your prize, aren't you?"

"Uh... uh huh... it's amazing..." I replied, barely able to think with what was going through my mind at the moment.

"Don't know how lucky you are getting a paizuri from me. Pretty rare, you know. But uh... you haven't cum yet?" She asked, looking down at the valley that was her cleavage, my cock hidden within the smothering grip. "Holding out like a champ, but I was expecting you to blow and go, y'know?" She commented, my fingers squeezing hard into the fabric of the bean bag as her breasts kept up their hypnotic squeeze on me. "Hey, look at my face." Command Grab ordered and I focused my eyes on her, catching her gaze through the haze of pleasure. "Don't you wanna cum for Auntie?"

"Ooh God!" I felt myself shout as I suddenly couldn't hold back anymore, my hips thrusting up into her breasts.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, watching as the cum shot up between her breasts and on to her skin. With a few more long strokes against me I was completely spent as she leaned back and let the grip on my erection go from her tits. "Didn't expect you to just burst like a fucking fire hydrant. Guess I was right to call you 'squirt' wasn't I?" I looked up to see her rub some of my cum on to the ends of her fingers, CG licking it curiously before turning away and heading to the bathroom. The sound of the sink running could be heard and before long she came back to me with a wet washcloth. "Here you go, clean yourself up."

"Th-thanks." I mumbled, using the cloth she gave me to do as she instructed and getting dressed again afterwards. She grabbed and put a T-shirt on from what I was now unsure of being the dirty clothes pile. Maybe she just kept all her clothes in a heap on the ground all the time? Offering me her hand, I took it and was pulled up on to my feet, staggering a bit while she laughed at me.

"Almost gave you a perfect knockout myself, didn't I?" She asked proudly, I could only nod in return as I followed her out to the living room. "Say squirt, you uh... need me to give you a lift home? I don't really know where you live."

"No... I'm actually not as far away from here as I am from the arcade." I admitted to her while she was pulling out a bag of cookies from her cupboard and eating them. She offered me some out of the bag and I took it thankfully. Needing something to recharge myself.

"You went all that way just to go to an arcade, without a car? Why the hell would you do that?" She asked and I felt myself about to answer that I knew it was the only place she'd go so that I could meet her. But catching myself before I could confess something that she'd either mock me for or accuse me of being a stalker I thought up a lie.

"It's the only place with good games where I can challenge people face to face." I said, Command Grab studied my expression like she was trying to pick apart my words as I was saying them. Shrugging she eventually put the bag of cookies back in the cupboard.

"Well it's dumb going all the way just to meet up. Come over here next week, alright?"

"Uh... yeah? Yeah! Yeah I'll... I'll be sure to do that!"

"Great, now be safe on the way home. I gotta take a shower after having some scrub cum all over my titties." She explained, waving her hand over her shoulder while she left the room to go into her bathroom. Deciding she was expecting me to let myself out, I looked over her front door. There was both a deadbolt lock and another on the handle, so I made sure to secure the second lock before letting myself out. I slowly walked down the hallway back towards and out of the parking garage, carrying my tired body the rest of the distance on the street. I was thankful to sit on a bench and wait for the bus to arrive; heading home a lot earlier than expected but with a greater experience was more than I ever could've hoped for. Not only was today amazing but she wanted me to come back and see her again. Was I dating Command Grab? Actually getting to spend time with her like no one else did? Reaching into my pocket to secure my coins for the bus, I noticed that I was a little short and reached for my money clip of fives….. then I remembered they were still on CG's nightstand in her room.

"Shit.. I guess in the end Auntie actually won the bet again." Standing up I started my walk back home, tired but happy, and eager to come back again.


	3. Round 3

Previously when I had planned my weekends to meet up with Command Grab at the arcade it was mostly a waiting game. There was no way of knowing if or when she'd appear and when she did show up our time together wasn't that long. Now that I was going straight to her apartment there was a nagging anxiety I couldn't quiet down. This time I wasn't just waiting for her to show up and could leave at any moment, I had to perform now in the lioness's den. Impressing her and being a "cool guy" mattered more than ever now that she was letting me into her personal space and getting thrown out of that would be the worst kind of rejection. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I eventually approached her apartment door a little earlier in the day than the times I'd seen her appear at the arcade. There was a sound of footsteps approaching as I backed up so she could see me through the peephole. Then the door swung open.

"About time you showed up." Command Grab said, looking down at me with a hand on her hip. "Was wondering if I'd have to wait all goddamn day for you."

"Uh... we never agreed on a time." I muttered to her.

"Oh." She said, as if the idea had only just occurred to her. "Well, come in then so I can get started on beating your ass." Walking inside she let me close the door after myself and I took off my shoes so as not to get the carpet dirty. I noticed her hair was tied up into two buns on top of her head instead of the towering hair wrap I normally saw her in. Besides the new hair style she was in a very tight black t-shirt that made it very apparent she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. Along with some green shorts that were clinging to her hips for dear life. I did my best not to stare at what might have been just normal clothing for her and instead took in the rest of the apartment.

"Uh... wow." I said out loud at the sight of it.

"What?" CG asked, turning around and posing with a smirk. "Staring me up and down again, ya little perv?"

"Well um... your hair is really pretty like that." I admitted, as just moments ago, she was right about me being unable to take my eyes off her. But it was something else that caught my attention to make me blurt out loud. "It's just that your place seems... messier than last time?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't bothered to clean it all week." CG answered, sounding almost proud of herself. "Don't worry, there's a good reason for it."

"That a fact...?" I asked, unsure of what that could mean or if she was just saying it to end the conversation. She dropped down on the couch and her arcade stick was already plugged into the system on the television across from her. I sat down as well and opened up my backpack to pull out my own arcade stick. I didn't know what she wanted to play but bringing my own seemed like the smartest thing to do in this situation.

"Good thing you came prepared, hope you keep that trend up." CG said and picked up the remote for her television. She'd had it on some movie channel and flipped it over to the input for the game system, the title screen appearing for me to read. "You've played Third Strike, right?"

"Uh... y-yeah." I said, realizing the challenge before me. I'd played a lot of fighting games but mostly the newer ones as they were the most fun to me. It wasn't often I went back to play an older game unless it was suddenly popular online or if there was a re-release of it that got everyone's attention. But Street Fighter III was her best game. She had said enough times before on her streams that it was her favorite and she usually didn't play it on Twitch because it just didn't get that many views. This was a test from her that I wanted to be sure to pass but at the same time I understood that I was woefully unprepared for her challenge.

"Don't sound so confident there. Sure you're not about to get crushed?" She asked as I moved over to plug my controller into the machine.

"I'm not about to make it easy for you." I said, sitting back down on the couch and pulling my arcade stick on to my lap.

"Tough talk, squirt. Don't let this be where you slip up and drop out." She said, starting the game up and choosing the character Urien for herself to play as. I already knew well in advance that Akuma was her top pick in any fighting game so if she wasn't starting with him it meant she was scouting out my skill level. There was an immediate need for myself to get familiar with the game again so I picked Ken to make easing in more comfortable as he was an all around character I knew well. From there the match that I'd been waiting for so eagerly and she had prepared from the moment I walked in the door began.

At the start she was already on top of me with charging attacks and fireballs that Urien could shoot in various directions. I blocked most of her attacks but I already knew I was playing the game incorrectly. Unlike other fighting games Third Strike allowed you to parry an attack. Pushing yourself towards the attack at the last second to stop it without damage and bypass its effect to counter with your own. She'd probably been practicing in her free time this week and was now reveling in her superiority to myself. "Not gonna be able to win moving slow like that. Where's your moves at? Where's your offense? Gonna crush you under my rock nuts you're so slow!" It wasn't a perfect victory on her side but her skill compared to me was obvious. She laughed loudly as I was destroyed by a super move at the end of the fight. "Damn, that was over quick! Hope that's not all you got!"

"...shit, you're really good at this." I mumbled.

"Damn straight I am! What, I thought you played this before?" She said, leaning back on the couch as the music rang out over her victory screen.

"It's been forever since I played this one. Didn't expect this game is all it is."

"What, you want me to change it? I can put in another one if you like." She asked me and the question sounded sincere, but I wasn't about to throw in the towel.

"Hell no, I'm gonna beat you at this. Just need to... remember what I'm doing..." I said, looking between the characters when the selection screen came up to choose characters for the next match. Playing it safe I went with Ken again and she also chose Urien once more.

"Better remember quick cause I'm not going to go easy on you." CG said, the next match starting as aggressive as the last. She wasn't just spamming attacks at me, they were well thought out and timed. Her style was simply to bowl over her opponents and destroy them as quickly as she could. It made it a little easier to figure out how to parry her attacks properly, allowing me to throw myself into the fight as much as she did. By the end of the second bout I'd won one of the matches but she was still the victor over all. "That's right I crushed you again! You're gonna have to pick up the pace or else things are going to get rough for you later."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to what I was saying, instead having fun winning. The feeling of the game was coming back to me and even though she stayed with the same character I switched things up and chose Alex.

"Hope you're better with him than you've been with the other guy. Otherwise this is going to be a pretty boring day." She teased, the fight beginning soon after. It was true that Alex was a much different character than Ken. The basics were the same for everyone but beyond that they were night and day. Before she'd been using her character to cross the gap between us and apply pressure on me, not giving me any room to breath. Thankfully my new character had an answer to that, ironically it was his command grabs that let me defeat her in the first round. After my victory I glanced over to see the arrogant smile was gone and she was concentrating now, taking me more seriously. That was the first sign I was doing well because I knew if she could laugh over how weak I was that meant she wasn't really seeing me. Impressing her at this game, her favorite game, was the most important thing I could do right now. In the second round she'd won and after that grumbled to herself. "Crushed you under my rock nuts again you steroid taking mongoloid scrub."

"Careful, don't want to make a mistake." I teased back and earned a sideways glare with eyes as sharp as daggers. The final match between us was a lot more brutal, the fight going both ways down to the wire, until I caught her with a parry into a super command grab.

"No no no no FUCK!" She shouted, leaning forward and pointing at the screen. "What kind of delayed reaction bullshit is that. Let's go again!"

"Whatever you say." I agreed, happy to be picked back up on her radar as a challenge compared to how confident she'd been when I arrived. Picking the same characters once more, the fight turning out again in my favor and convincing her that she needed to change characters and tactics, with myself doing the same to keep things fresh. After that there wasn't as much rivalry, funny enough. Sure she was still competitive and her wins were full of as much gloating as her losses were with curses but it didn't feel like the games we'd played in the arcade. We were just playing for the fun of it right now and after a while I began to feel relaxed and at ease. Enough that after some time had passed she eventually put the controller down.

"Want a soda?" CG asked of me, heading into the kitchen of her apartment.

"Uh... yeah, please. I'm good with anything you got." I answered, being reminded of just how beautiful she was as I watched her walk past me in those shorts and that tight cotton t-shirt. Making sure not to stare when she came back I accepted the soda with a thanks and opened it up as she crashed onto the couch next to me and did the same. "So... on your days off are you normally just chilling out at home playing games."

"If I can." CG answered, leaning back on the couch. "Otherwise I'm out having to run errands or meet up with someone or do favors for my mom. This is usually my 'get shit done' day and then I try to relax tomorrow if I can manage it."

"I see, then thanks for giving me one of your free days to come over."

"Had to settle the score, couldn't just let that go without proving I'm better." She said, not making eye contact with me as she drank her soda from the can.

"I guess so but... even if that's the case, I appreciate it." I admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. But I still wanted to get my feelings across to her. "Saying hi on a twitch stream or whatever is fine but it doesn't feel comfortable like this. So I'm really glad I got to hang out."

"Don't go getting sappy on me, kid." Command Grab warned me. "It's not a big deal just hanging out to play games, be stupid to go all the way to that arcade if we can just play here." She said, stretching her back out as I tried desperately not to watch her push her chest forward. "Plus this way I can avoid all the creeps."

"Creeps?"

"Of course, I got fucking losers sending me creepy ass messages every day. Either asking where I live or if I'll send them pictures of my tits or pretending they want to challenge me at a game and then letting me win and trying to ask me out afterwards. Like I'd want to spend time with a fucking loser." That had been obvious to me about her personality. You had to win for her to care about you, she didn't have time for anyone that would throw a game away like it didn't matter. But the longer she talked the more I realized that I wasn't much different, was I? The whole reason I was here right now was because I'd gone so far out of my way just to get her attention with the absolute goal of touching her boobs. Suddenly I felt a wave of shame wash over myself. "Hell, I have an entire folder of dick pics on my computer with the names of each guy that sent 'em, just in case I have to let them out for everyone online to see if they hassle me too much."

"Hey um, Aunt- I mean, CG... am I a creep too?"

"Wazzat?"

"It's just... I dunno, sorry, I don't even know what I'm talking about." I said, looking down at the floor and questioning my own motives for even being here. She was older than me but didn't I orchestrate a whole plan to get her to notice me? That's creepy, isn't it? There was a moment I considered excusing myself but she snapped me out of it.

"Hey, squirt." CG said in a sharp tone, the kind that caught your attention as if she was giving a lecture. "Do you think I'm dumb enough to let a creep into my house?"

"Uh... no, I don't think you would."

"Then don't ask dumb questions, you're alright." She said, my heart lifting up again at the reassurance.

"Heh... thanks. Though I'm sorry to hear guys are always bugging you like that. I mean I knew it was probably happening but I didn't know it was that much."

"Better than the haters trying to get me kicked off Twitch or Twitter or anywhere else cause they can't stand I kicked their ass." Finishing off her soda she set the can down and smiled wide at me. A predatory grin that showed her teeth in a way that made me shiver despite how beautiful she was. "So, I think it's about time we get the bet started, don't you think?"

"The bet?"

"Of course, all our best games had a bet in them. Why stop now?" She said confidently. "I know you're not trying to hustle me this time with the way you played so we can put something on the line for the next one."

"I guess that's fine... but I don't really have any money to put up like I did last time. I just came over with my controller and some bus fare."

"Yeah I didn't think I could shake you down for dollars every time anyway." CG explained, me realizing she'd put some thought into this before meeting up. "But you're full of energy so I got a perfect job for you." Turning to face me she leaned forward. "You had some observations about my apartment earlier, right?"

"You mean that you hadn't cleaned it all week since I last saw you?"

"That's right. Guess who's getting the luxury to pick up after me."

"Now I get it." I said, looking around and taking some time to note all the little things that were laying everywhere. Wondering if maybe she'd gone extra hard on making a mess just so she could cash in on the win that much more. "So I'm going to be your maid while I'm here today?"

"If you can't win." CG said with a smirk. "I mean we can talk about what you'll get if you win but I'm gonna tell you right now scrub, it ain't gonna happen." After she said that I thought about what I might want from her now that there was a bet on the line. There were a number of things we'd already done in the past that were very nice and getting to experience them again would be pretty great. But seeing that smirk made me think of one thing I wanted that she hadn't offered to me once yet.

"If I win, can I have a kiss?" I asked her, CG's smile dropping off her face.

"A kiss? From me?" She asked. "You being serious, you'd ask for that over getting to touch my tits again?"

"I m-mean... it's just..." There was a feeling of self consciousness as I wondered if maybe I was asking for the wrong thing. She was clearly surprised by it. But still... "Yeah I really... really like them. A lot. But I've never kissed you before and I think it would be nice."

"Yeah?" Command Grab said, sliding closer to me on the couch. So close she was leaning over me now, bracing herself on the back of the couch with her arm and moving in closer so she was nearly in my face. "You want to kiss this face? You sure about that?" She was scowling at me, it was the kind of judgmental look I'd seen a few times now when she was losing. As if she were trying to intimidate me. Weirdly though, this only reinforced my decision.

"Um... y-yes... yes, I really do!" I answered, feeling her chest press against mine during what was either her teasing me or trying to intimidate me, it was honestly hard to tell with her.

"Well tough luck." She said, putting her pointer finger against my forehead and pushing on it, causing me to fall off of the couch. I hadn't noticed but she'd been leaning into me so hard that I was leaning back and barely keeping myself up as she had loomed over me. "You ain't getting a kiss." With her statement made she moved back to her side of the couch while I picked myself back up.

"Really... but, how come? I mean we've done lots of... 'other stuff' together so I thought that a kiss would be okay?"

"Oh yeah, let me ask you this then: if we did so much 'other stuff' already that's more intense, why do you want a kiss so bad?" To her question I didn't really have an answer, just somehow it was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw her. When offered it was what I wanted most. "Listen up, scrub. A kiss from a girl is an important thing. You don't go taking that lightly or just ask for it like it's nothing. If you're gonna kiss a girl it better be because there's something special."

"Really? That's more special than... y'know... what we did with your boobs?"

"Tits are tits." CG said plainly. "What's the big deal? Lots of girls have them. Hell, some guys have 'em if they're big enough. Which is why a kiss is special, isn't it?"

"I... can't say you're wrong." I admitted, realizing the more she described it the more I really did want that from her. But maybe she was right, I hadn't earned it if it really was that special. Swallowing a lump in my throat I tried to think of something else and CG let out a loud, annoyed sigh.

"Fiiiiine." She said. "I'm not gonna kiss you, but if by some miracle you win, I'll give you something special."

"Alright, I'll play for that." I agreed, not really sure what she meant by "something special" but everything else we'd done together had been amazing. Letting out a breath I'd been holding I turned to the screen where CG had started up another match and naturally she picked Akuma. The entire time we'd been playing she had stayed away from him for our matches. He was her main, her best character, the raging demon of the raging demon herself. So I had to go a little outside the box to hope to stand up to her. Rolling quickly through the character selection I landed on Yang.

"Heh, gonna poke me to death?" Command Grab mocked. "I thought you were gonna choose Ken again or Alex or something but here you are with little Kung Fu finger bangs that ain't ever gonna touch me." She said, and was right to an extent. Yang wasn't able to attack from a distance, he had to close the gap to be able to deal damage. But thankfully there were ways to get around those ranged attacks and I was banking on that. When the fight began she was quick to show her dominance, being as aggressive as you'd expect from the start. "Oh shit you're in trouble now, kid. What's that coming at you? Do you even know where to block? Better parry this if you wanna live. I'm not gonna go easy on you." She was smirking ear to ear as she dealt damage into me that was even faster than I had been expecting. I was beaten so senseless that my dizzy gauge had already filled and she defeated me with a super to lean into her victory that much harder. "Shit, did you fall asleep or something? That was faster than the match when you got here. Want me to get those cleaning supplies out right now for you?"

"Just needed to get my bearings..." I muttered, CG just smirking as the second fight began. She came into the match the same as before with a jumping attack. Thankfully all the warming up had paid off as I managed to time the parry correctly and respond with a counter attack for the first hit of the second round.

"Got lucky, you little..." I heard her mutter as the fight continued, this time I was able to swing things in my favor by keeping close to her. She was trying to put distance between our characters to allow herself to come into the fight like she had before but I could see the patterns of how she liked to fight. Not completely unlike how she had fought in Street Fighter V. Rather than rely on building up the super I was putting more into my EX moves to allow me to deal additional damage on repeated special attacks, each one landing with rapid sounding hits. "Fucking little bastard poking me with those scrub moves. That's why you picked this little fucker cause you're a little fucker poking me with those scrub finger taps you little... shit... shit!" When she finally managed to put distance between us I could see her building up for a super attack. I'd planned on this though, she only had a little life left and when the super fireball was launched I made sure to jump over it and tap her with a light attack to finish the fight. Akuma slowly crumpled to the ground in a heap as it announced my win. "FUCK! Oh you think you've won not in your life! Get ready it's coming, next round!"

"Um... Command Grab... what about your neighbors?" I asked, suddenly realizing she shouted like this on her Twitch streams all the time.

"They complained once but I wore a faded shirt without a bra when they bitched at me and now they don't complain anymore." She said, as I wondered just how many times those boobs saved her from her personality in her life. "It doesn't matter, focus on the fight!" I did as she was told, needing to do so from the start. She wasn't behaving as predictably this time, changing up her strategy and coming at me with different moves and teleports across the screen to throw me off. Smart strategy as it threw me off at first but I was still able to predict her attacks, fighting intently to try and win. There was less cursing now, less talking in general as parrys were being used to thwart attacks with carefully timed counter attacks to try and get the victory. Maybe it was her wanting revenge and me wanting to cement my skill to her, but we both went for a low kick at the same time when we thought we had the opening. Resulting in a draw game.

"...wait... who won?" I asked, the screen suddenly saying the words JUDGEMENT in bold text. Our characters appeared on screen with three girl character sprites between us. The one closest to me held up a sign with Yang's face. The one closest to CG held up one with Akuma's. That only left the one in the middle, which turned over a few seconds later. "...aw dammit."

"Yes!" CG shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "Gotcha you little scrub! Made me sweat for a second there but in the end only one could be the best." I leaned back on the couch as the loss was setting in, whatever the "something special" I'd been fighting for was lost to me now. Screens flashed on the television as she rapidly turned the game and the console off and then popped up onto her feet, walking past me and patting the top of my head. "I'm gonna go take a shower and just bask in the victory. Enjoy cleaning up, vacuum is in the closet." She instructed, walking out of the living room with a very proud strut. Once she was inside of her bedroom and the door closed it took me a moment to realize the task before me.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked out loud, standing up and trying to decide where to start. The place wasn't destroyed but it really did look like she planned to make a mess just to get me to clean it up. Starting with the living room I began to move the trash to the can in the kitchen and fill it up. After cleaning up the loose trash and anything laying on the floor I took the time to pick up any coins she had laying around on the carpet, stacking the loose change on her kitchen counter as I had no idea if the money was valuable to her or not. When I got the vacuum out like she'd directed I could hear the water in the shower begin to run. "She really is just relaxing while I work out here for her." There was a second of a thought where I wondered what she looked like in the shower completely naked, but I tried to put that aside and focus on the job before me. There wasn't any reason I had to do it, if it really upset me I could have just left the apartment and not bothered with it at all. But that felt like a betrayal of our agreement and even if it wasn't fun I didn't want to go against her trust. Once things were looking a little more straightened up I started to focus on the smaller details of the apartment.

"She really has a lot of games." Walking over to her bookshelf I noticed it was mostly video game cases. Some stacked in a messy way and others lay open as if she'd got the game out and just put it back in to switch to something else. The lack of organization was bugging me as I began to sort through them, rearranging to match them each by system and then stack them properly on the shelf. I could hear the water still running in the shower but now I was starting to get into the job. "What else needs help around here?"

Heading into the kitchen things weren't that dirty but I still took the time to put her dishes into the dishwasher and clean off the countertops with a wet paper towel, afterwards using another to dust any area that looked like it needed it. Since I was already at it this took me to her entertainment center and computer as well, making sure to dust off any place that looked like it had been neglected for a while. All the traversing around the apartment caused me to pay attention to smaller details. Including a small picture frame that was near the table for the dining area she had. Getting closer I could see in the phone it was CG standing next to a woman with equally long, dark hair and nearly the same figure. Though she was a lot shorter than Command Grab and older in appearance too.

"Checking out my mom?" A voice spoke up from behind me as I turned to see CG standing in the doorway of her bedroom, wearing a towel around her body that was doing it's best to cover her and only just barely succeeding. "Didn't think you were into MILFs you little perv."

"Uh... I'm... just kinda looking around while I clean." I admitted, feeling like I might have done something I wasn't supposed to be not sure what. "So that's your mom? I can see the resemblance but you're way taller than her."

"Yeah, I get that from my dad. Guess he was into people way shorter than him." CG explained as she walked out of the bedroom and I was secretly hoping she inherited more than just her height from her father. "Damn, you really went to fucking town out here. Didn't think you'd actually put that much effort into it."

"Well... I lost, so I figured... y'know... I should keep my end of the deal."

"Is that a fact?" She asked, walking around the apartment and leaning over to look at the carpet, her towel lifting up just enough to allow me to see what it could barely hide beneath it. "Good job on the carpet too. Did you straighten out my games?" Her head turned to look back at me and my own head shot upward to try and not let her notice where I'd been staring. Walking back over to me she had the same cocky grin I'd grown so happily familiar with. "Did get to the bedroom yet?"

"Uh... no?" I answered, finding it weird she'd even ask that. She had to come through the bedroom to get out here after all and the door had been closed the whole time.

"Well guess you better get in there then." She said, standing aside so that I could enter. It took me a moment as I felt this was some sort of trap but eventually I did finally make my way inside, CG following after me. When she shut the door the room was nearly pitch black from her curtains covering the windows and she let out a little groan as she stretched out her back. I wasn't able to see much but I could clearly make out the towel finally giving into the strain and falling off her figure onto the floor below. As I watched it fall onto the carpet, surrounded by other dirty clothes, for some reason all I could think in that moment was that yes, this room really did need to be cleaned as well and there was no excuse for this one being dirty. "Okay, take off your clothes and lay on the bed on your back. You're gonna get half of your 'something special' since you managed to tie me."

"Okay!" I said, quickly undressing as I was able to make out more of her body while my eyes adjusted to the dim room. Swallowing a lump in my throat I climbed up onto the bed and laid down on my back, not sure what she had planned for me but following along with her directions as I normally did whenever she gave them. Seemingly happy to just have her attention on me. Approaching from my side CG slid on to the bed as well but I was surprised when she climbed over my head, kneeling above it and nearly sitting on my face.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Y-y-yeah!" I stammered, amazed at seeing her pussy for the first time and this close. Her scent was strong as she was in my face though the angle changed as she leaned forward over my cock.

"If you thought I was fucking amazing on a stick earlier you're gonna pass out after feeling this." She said, my body shivering as I felt her mouth slide down over my cock and take it into her lips. Her head bobbed a few times while I laid back and enjoyed the feeling of warmth grip around it. Eventually she pulled her head back and her hand clasped around my cock, gripping it and stroking. "Gonna input commands on you and make you cum in record time."

"F-fuck..." I muttered, really enjoying the feeling but not wanting to have the pleasure be over so fast. This was so special, beyond anything I thought could ever happen. Not just that but she was always making me feel good and all I could do was play games with her or do some chores or give her money. Even if that was enough for her there was a desire to make her feel good too, like she did to me. My arms rose up to hold her around her hips and I tilted my head forward.

"Holding on for dear life? I'll finish you off, don't you worRRY! The fuck!?" Command Grab shouted as my tongue licked against her pussy. I'd never done anything like this before but I had the internet. So it wasn't like I hadn't seen this sort of thing online when searching for those sorts of things you don't want anyone to know you're looking up. It tasted different than I expected, not necessarily bad but unique. Good enough that I wanted to keep licking. "Fuck... hey... damn scrub, thought you just wanted to get a quick spurt in?"

"But... shouldn't you get to feel good too?" I asked her from behind, CG muttering a little before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, do whatever you want. You'll get bored of it soon anyway." She said, her hand continuing to stroke me which was very distracting but I did my best to not give in to that desire and instead focus on pleasing her. New to this but doing my best to move my tongue around against her and happy to hear her actually making muffled noises as I kept up the attack. Maybe she didn't expect much from me but I still wanted to impress her and I took my hands off her hips and used my fingers to carefully spread her pussy apart, my other hands gently pushing my middle finger inside her pussy. "Fuck... fuck! Having... fun down there, you little… sonova…" Her hand felt like it tightened on me even more as she rubbed my cock, my legs raising up as it was almost too tight in her grip now. If she noticed she didn't care as I continued to stroke my finger inside of her, feeling it with fascination and thrusting it in and out. "Little goddamn pervert scrub just... using those poking fingers those cheap poking fingers you're... shit... you think you can... win?" The panting got louder and louder in the room and it seemed like the heat coming off her onto my face was growing as well. "Alright, fuck! Fine... Fine, you win! Stop!"

"Wha-what?" I stammered, not sure what she meant by the fact that I "won" but when my hands pulled away from her at the word stop she lifted her legs away from around my head. My eyes had adjusted well enough in the dark and I could see her cheeks were flush and she was panting hard.

"Can't believe this... alright, fine, I'll give you the whole special reward. Get up." I blinked in confusion until she motioned with her hand for me to hurry as I rose up off the bed and on to my feet. CG laying down on the bed in my place and adjusting the pillows to comfort her head. "Break out your condom, let's get this over with."

"My... condom? But I don't actually... y'know... have one."

"Are you kidding me!?" She spat back at me in annoyance. "Guess it was too soon to say that you were prepared. Alright, fine." Rolling on to her side she opened up one of the drawers on a night stand next to the bed and dug around for a bit. After a moment she rolled onto her back again and tossed a small square in my direction. "Put that on, and make sure you do it right the first time, okay?"

"Y-yeah, I got it." I said, though I wasn't confident at all. Carefully opening the package I pulled the condom out and looked it over, making sure I knew which way it would roll before eventually slipping it onto my cock. It was tighter than I'd expected and felt a little odd but I was willing to trust her. Beckoning with her finger I crawled towards her on the bed and lined myself up with her pussy. Taking in a deep breath that was full of the smell of sweat in the room I pushed myself inside and sank deep into the warmth of her embrace.

"Nnn, ah... well... guess I can't call you a virgin anymore." Command Grab said with a smirk, wrapping one of her legs behind me and encouraging me to push further into her. Leaning into her chest I focused on the feeling of her soft breasts against my face and the tight, warm squeeze from being inside of her. My panting grew louder the more I pressed into her, pushing my hips harder to try and get in as deep as I could. She was groaning in response and her other leg came around my lower back.

"Ah... ah... Auntie..." I didn't really think when I called her that name, it just came out naturally in the moment. There was a small moment of fear that she'd stop us in the middle of it all but instead I felt her arms come around me, listening to her panting.

"You really dreamed... nngh, fuck... of coming in Auntie for a long time, haven't you?" She asked and I nodded to her, keeping all of my focus on moving my hips. "Fuck... must have... really had a hard on... for my tits... goddamn... little twerp... go faster..." CG ordered and I complied, putting my hands against the bed for support and pressing myself into her with hard thrusts. One of her hands gripped the back of my head and held me against her breast. "Fuck... alright you little... shit... come in Auntie already!" The squeezing of her legs made pressing into her body that much easier as I suddenly climaxed inside. Command Grab's other arm sliding around my back to hug me hard against her as she gasped while I pressed into her. The moment seemed to carry on so very long, but when it was over I already felt like it was too soon. Her legs slid off my lower back onto the bed and the grip of her arms became a lax hug as we caught our breath, warm bodies pressed to each other. As my head laid against her chest I could hear her heartbeat and it was so soothing. Before I knew it my eyes were closing as the room became even darker.

Some time later I awoke in the same bed as before but no longer in Command Grab's warm and sweaty embrace. Instead I was laying on my side on one of the pillows and facing a wall in her room. Groaning, I sat up in bed and looked around.

"Good, you're awake." I heard her voice say, turning to see her sitting on the other side of the bed and noting she was already wearing her underwear, hair tied back in a ponytail. She must have been up for a while before me. "Not a good look just falling asleep on a girl after blowing your load inside, y'know."

"Sorry?" I asked, confused as I looked around the room.

"It's fine... get dressed, alright?" She said, standing up off the bed and pulling on her jeans. Agreeing to her request I slowly climbed out of bed, noting that the condom had been taken off of me as well. Seemed as if she really did take care of me completely after I passed out on her. Carefully putting myself together we walked out of her bedroom, CG grabbing her motorcycle keys as we did. Once I was in the living room where there was a visible window I could tell the sun had gone down and it was night already.

"Whoa, how long was I out?"

"A while. I took a nap too since I was there." She admitted. "Guess I did make you do a lot of work today."

"It was fine, I didn't mind it." I admitted, having really not been that upset at all about how things had gone today.

"Yeah that's... I kinda figured that. Here, take this." She said, handing me her motorcycle helmet. "Don't forget to pack your stick too. I'll give you a ride home."

"Uh... s-sure." I said, putting my arcade stick back in my bag and following along with her as she had me exit the apartment. Though it wasn't hard to notice just how carefully she was choosing her words. The fire I normally expected from her just wasn't there, instead was a calm woman who was taking care of me every step of the way. While it didn't feel bad to have her looking out for me it was different and that made me worry. Making our way down to the parking garage I hopped onto her motorcycle with her and gave her directions to where my house was, the engine roaring to life as we took off into the night. It was my third time on that bike and I was starting to get used to the feeling of it. Really enjoying both the excitement of riding on it with her and feeling safe as she was in control. While getting to her place by bus had taken me awhile, the direct ride back to my home was no time at all with her help. We rolled up to a park that was near where my housing complex was and CG stopped there, both having agreed this was easiest for her to give me a lift. Hopping off after she stopped, CG parked the bike and turned off the engine. "So... that was a pretty good match today, huh?"

"The first game or the second?" She asked me.

"Uh... I kinda liked both a lot."

"Heh, I bet you did you little perv." She said with a smirk, but it left her soon after as she let out a sigh.

"So... should I stop by next week?"

"Yeah... about that." CG began, my heart sinking almost instantly at the hesitation in her voice. "I'm gonna be busy next week."

"O-oh... yeah, I guess... every week is a lot, huh? So the week after that then?"

"I'll be busy that week too." She answered and where this was going started to sink in.

"Oh. Yeah I... I get it." I explained, feeling the dejection seep in by the second. The emotions must have been obvious on my face as CG rolled her eyes looking at me.

"Aw dammit." She grumbled, getting off her bike. "Listen I'm... not good at this. Fucking hell, I mean... I'm not good at anything that's all emotions and junk. I don't know what I'm doing at all with mushy shit."

"It's okay, I really do get it." I said, trying to be more mature than I was and less hurt than I felt. "You're a celebrity and stuff. Be weird if I was always hanging around you."

"I'm not a fucking celebrity!" CG blurted out. "Listen, kid, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing with my life! My mom is on my ass all the time to get a real job, I'm making my extra money by bouncing my tits on a webcam while playing fighting games and I just had an orgasm an hour ago cause someone I used to care for at Creative years ago bust a nut in my pussy! I'm a mess!"

"...I think you're great though." I admitted, CG slapping her hands against her face like she was about to scream.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have my shit together enough to have a relationship with... fuck, anyone right now!" She sighed, looking down at me. "It's not you, it's me... alright? I don't want you feeling like this is your fault or anything. But I can't have you coming over to my place all the time. Someone's gonna notice and that would eventually be bad for both of us for different but serious reasons."

"If you say so..." I agreed but didn't really understand. Sure there was an age gap between us, I didn't know by how much but it was enough that it would probably be a problem for her if someone found out. Truth be told if it meant I couldn't talk about it to protect her that was fine because... maybe I really did love her. "I won't say anything to anyone then. Real men protect girls, right?"

"Shit, I don't need any protection..." CG said, grumbling. Though she looked down at me thoughtfully. More so than I'd seen in the past. "Hey kid."

"Yeah-" I began but was caught off guard when she leaned forward and planted her lips on mine for a kiss, pulling them back and leaving me light headed.

"That's how a real man earns a kiss." She said with a smirk. "Fuck, I feel sorry for whatever girl dates you after this, trying to measure up to me. Gonna be a steep climb for that one." Walking back to her bike she sat atop of it and put her helmet on. "Say... you said your handle on Twitch was Rush Down, with a zero, right?"

"Um... yeah, that's me!"

"Cool. Send me a message on there later so I know which one is you. Get home now, okay?" She said, waving as the engine of her bike roared to life and she drove out of the park back to her apartment. I stayed for a moment to watch her off, turning around only after she was gone to head back home. My hand rested over my mouth but was careful not to touch my lips, as if it would somehow take away or invalidate the kiss she'd given me before she left. All of this having began with the desire to touch Auntie's boobs and somehow ending with an incredibly precious kiss from Command Grab. As I stepped out of the park onto the sidewalk something occurred to me though. After all of this I had been invited to see her apartment, see her naked, share intimate moments with her and learn about her as a person past the character she portrayed online. I even got to see a picture of her (surprisingly busty and attractive) mom while cleaning her place. But despite all of that there was one thing that still eluded me. "Fuck! I never asked for her real name!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be doing another chapter after this one but for now I'm considering the story complete unless I'm inspired to do more.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional writing and editing assistance provided by Dead Zod.  
> Character Command Grab created by Nuclear Wasabi at https://twitter.com/wasabi_nuclear  
> Cover art by Nuclear Wasabi


End file.
